The present invention relates to the field of augmented reality and, more particularly, to interactive three-dimensional (3D) augmented realities from item markers for on-demand product visualization.
Product item promotions and/or advertisements rely heavily upon the use of graphical media to present a product item to consumers. Printed graphical media, such as magazine ads and posters, are limited to using two-dimensional (2D) images of the product item and textual descriptions. While these types of product item presentations suffice for many product items, there are other product items, such as furniture or appliances, that consumers would benefit more from having a 3D representation. For example, a consumer standing in their home is unable to fully realize the dimensions of a coffee maker and how the coffee maker would sit on the counter from a 2D magazine advertisement.
In an attempt to address this issue, a product promotion/advertisement will often include multiple static images of the product item from various angles. While this approach is helpful, a consumer is still limited to viewing the product item at only those angles. Even video presentations (i.e., commercials, animations, etc.) are nothing more than a series of 2D images. While three-dimensional objects are portrayed better in video presentations, the consumer is typically not afforded any interactive aspect in which to manipulate the product item to view it from a desired angle.
The use of a 3D interactive model or an augmented reality model of a product item is typically reserved for use in special presentations such as trade shows due to cost and presentation requirements; such models are often created as self-contained presentation kiosks. This current implementation of 3D interactive and/or augmented reality product item models does not provide the same level of portability or flexibility as conventional graphical media.
To provide additional information, some graphical media include data-dense markings, such as a QUICK RESPONSE (QR) matrix code. Such a data-dense marking stores textual information that is captured by the camera component of a mobile device, then decoded and processed by a corresponding reader application. For example, a user can capture a marking from an advertisement in a magazine with their Web-enabled cell phone and the reader application can automatically launch a Web browser to display the product's Web page.